My Hero : My Nightmare
by Ron's Girlfriend
Summary: Hermione thought she'd seen the last of him but somethings time and surprises cant change...


_This is an old one I found kicking about my computer. Its not perfect but neither are its characters. Plus I think my computer may be about to crash so I best upload stuff now before I lose it all!_

You're my hero. You're my world. You're my saviour. You're my worst nightmare.

Peeping out the keyhole I can see you, standing on my doorstep. I thought I could block you out and start again and I was right, until now. Looking at you I can't help but laugh at your attempt to blend in. The ripped jeans, check, trainers, check, casual white shirt against your weather beaten skin, check, boxers above the jean line but not so high that I can't see the line of hair leading down from your stomach as you reach up to ring the bell again…

"For god sake, aren't you going to answer it?"

Before I can stop him, Joe's pushing me out of the way as his hand reaches for the handle and pulls. I stand petrified as the door swings slowly open and I'm left facing you.

"We are not interested in, 'save the decrepit donkey,' or whatever rubbish it is you're selling."

Joe steps forward but you ignore him; your eyes are still fixed on me and the bundle in my arms. Joe notices.

"Beautiful isn't she?"

He puts his arm possessively around me and looks down at what he thinks is our daughter. At the birth, there was confusion, when she appeared to have red hair, but I was prepared. Aside from being in labour for six agonising hours, I had managed to come up with the story that I was a former redhead myself until I had it bleached at the age 16. There had also been a problem with the timing, but thinking ahead, I had fooled Joe into thinking that witches were only pregnant for eight months so that he didn't worry when she popped out one month earlier than possible for her to belong to him. Joe, bless him believed, every word that issued from my lips.

You reach out and instinctively I jerk away, but then, slowly, I hand her to you. You look so scared, she doesn't bite: she's not started teething yet. She has your eyes you know, and I get lost in them sometimes, just like I did with you. I'm sorry I left you, well at least you know why now.

"What's her name?" Your eyes are shining as you look at me and your voice is just a whisper.

"Molly, Partridge." Joe, sensing something odd, goes to retrieve her from you but you hold on to her.

"Just a minute more." You cradle her head perfectly and whisper her name, like you whispered mine all that time ago.

"Ron."

Your sweet face jerks up at my words and your eyes are still glazed with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry."

You nod slowly and give an empty smile.

"How did you know where I lived?" I want to ask you and tell you so much more but Joe is still hovering beside me. Perhaps it's better that we keep it this way.

"Saw your bouquet, once I had your second name it was easy."

I had thought so. Maybe it was my intention that you would find it all along.

"How is everyone?"

At my words you start to shout and Molly starts crying.

"How the bloody hell do you think Hermione?"

Joe steps forward and lifts Molly from you, and for a moment I fear that you will hit him, but then your voice grows quiet and unsteady and your shoulders drop in defeat.

"We thought you might be dead Hermione. You didn't even turn up at your best friends funeral."

"If I did, there would have been too many questions Ron. I wanted you to think I was dead so that you could move on. There was a war on and I was pregnant, I had to leave, I was too much of a liability, too much of a distraction."

"You think I don't know that! Merlin Hermione, we could have worked it out together! You don't think disappearing in the middle of a battle wasn't distraction enough? You think we didn't worry about you when we couldn't even find a body?"

You're shouting again and I begin to cry. Joe goes to shove you away but I stop him.

"Get out of here, she doesn't belong to you, you have no right to tell her she should have stayed in your world!"

Joe shoves you roughly back off the step.

"Yeah, alright, say it was fair she left, even though I loved her, fine. But she didn't have any right to take her."

Your hand shaking, you point at Molly.

The tears start to roll down your face now, and Joe looks between us, trying to understand what exactly is going on.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

I gaze at you for a long time. I've missed you so much, but I was so frightened what you'd say. I was frightened you wouldn't want her. I was frightened that you would and tell Harry that you could no longer help him because you wanted us all to be safe. I hated being the secret problem, the inevitable burden, the time bomb waiting to explode.

"I don't know."

"Come back." I look to you for signs of mocking but your face is straight.

"Ron, I can't go back to you just for Molly."

"Who said it was because of her? Dammit, Hermione I'm still crazy about you, even after all that you've done. I understand you were scared and I forgive you. I came here looking for you, not for Molly. Merlin, I love her already, but that doesn't mean I love you any less and-"

"Now just you look here," Joe hooks you across the face and you fall back onto the ground, lip bloodied.

"Ron!" The words escape before I can stop them.

Joe looks round, wounded, as I clap my hands to my mouth. Once before, when he hit me I called your name. He recognises it now.

"What did you say?" He looks menacing and advances towards me, Molly's head jerking in his arm.

"Be careful with her, you need to support her head!"

Joe thrusts Molly at me before turning back on you.

"Who the hell do you think you are? She's my daughter!"

"No she is bloody well not!" You speak through clenched teeth, the way you did to Malfoy when he called me a mudblood.

And I realise. We had always had feelings for each other. Joe didn't love me, he loved having a cook as a girlfriend and a kid to show off to his work partner's. He'd found me crying at London station, mumbling about platform 9 and ¾ being the good old days and had taken me for a drink. I was in need of a place to stay and company as my parents had died so I went and lived with him. As soon as Molly was born however, he ignored me, my novelty having worn off.

Remembering all the times you protected and stuck by me though. Looking back on last summer, and the time we spent together, I realise that you loved me. Sixth year had finished and everything had started: the war, the pressure, the death toll and our new relationship. I remember one night, lying beside you in the darkness I was crying because I hadn't wanted it to end, but all the same, foolishly thinking that I had to leave you.

I realise now how stupid I have been. We were perfect; I should never have doubted your love and support for me would stay even when the baby arrived. But here you are, giving us another chance at perfection. I clasp Molly tightly to my chest and run into the house. I begin to chuck stuff in a small tattered bag. My wand, bottles, nappies, some underwear, baby grows. I fasten Molly into a carrier on my front and, hauling the bag over my shoulder, sprint back downstairs.

Joe tries to block my way but you easily shove him to one side.

I start to cry again and you hug me into you before grabbing a brick off the ground, I then realise it to be a portkey.

We arrive back outside the burrow. It looks just the same as it always did.

"I would have come for you anytime Hermione. Why didn't you tell me where you were?"

"I love you" the words feel strange but so right. Your face softens and in that moment I know.

You're my hero. You're my world. You're my saviour. Without you was a nightmare.


End file.
